


It's a Fact

by FakeK



Series: Haikyuu!! One-shots [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blankets, Cold Weather, Fluff, Food, Legend of Zelda References, M/M, Mentioned Miya Atsumu, Minor Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, No Smut, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeK/pseuds/FakeK
Summary: An average cold night, but Suna's sister took the space heater in September. HE NEEDS WARMTH, GOSH DARN IT.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Haikyuu!! One-shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021774
Kudos: 41





	It's a Fact

**3rd POV**

**-**

Suna Rintarou hates the cold. It’s a fact that everyone knows. One person, in particular, knows it quite well. That man is Miya Osamu. He knew because the darn heat broke in the dead of winter in their building, and apparently, his room was still warmer than Suna’s. (It really wasn’t.)

He didn’t know until he got back from class. He found out through a simple “NOTICE!” sign posted on the door to the building while he shook from the cold weather, just wanting to go inside to the warmth of his dorm room. Suna about screeched but figured that the others in his building would freak because ‘that wasn’t what cool, apathetic, non-screamy Suna’ did.

So, instead, he walked into the building—grumbling and muttering all the while—instantly noticing that wasn’t as warm as normal and went up into his dorm room.

After two years of having a dormmate, he finally didn’t and he loved it. Until he had to go across the hall to steal snacks from Osamu instead of stealing from some unsuspecting roommate who wouldn’t be able to believe that Suna would do something like that.

Suna dug through his closet, not bothering to take off anything besides his heavy winter jacket and shoes. It was too cold for that. He had to have the space heater his mother got him before high school in there somewhere.

But, alas, it wasn’t. It was now that Suna remembered his sister randomly visiting him in September and leaving with more than she arrived with. At that time he didn’t know what she took, but now he did and realized that she did because her own space heater had broken the previous winter. Why didn’t she buy a new one without stealing Suna’s? She actually had money.

Suna sighed. Osamu wouldn't be back from class for another hour, and then he’d go get food. It was going to be a long wait until he could hang out in his room instead. Osamu’s room was always warmer. In times like these Suna wished he had a significant other like Atsumu. Why did he out of all people get a boyfriend?

Once he realized he had to wait, Suna began gathering up all the blankets in his room—he had a lot—and piling them up onto his bed, but not before bundling himself underneath them. He pulled the scarf wrapped around his neck off and reached out of the pile to grab his laptop and headphones from his satchel. Suna had decided to watch a movie while waiting for Osamu to come back with food.

Who wants to do homework while freezing to death? Actually, who wants to do homework ever? Especially college homework. It was the worst.

Anyway, Suna fell asleep. He was already tired from class and dealing with his stupid lab partner, and watching movies just settled sleep perfectly into Suna’s body and mind.

**Osamu’s POV**

**-**

I had honestly expected Suna to be sitting in front of my door when I got back, but he wasn’t. Five minutes after I got home and he still hadn’t come by.

I was starting to worry. Maybe he had actually gotten hypothermia. That would mean he was right. Can’t have that, so I went across the hall to Suna’s room.

At the beginning of the year, Suna, an unnamed family member, and I secretly got our dorm keys duplicated just in case. Replacement dorm keys are expensive and breaking into your best friend’s (crush’s) dorm is a pain. So having a spare key is really helpful, and it wasn’t like Kita-san would ever find out (hopefully). That was how I got into his room.

I figured Suna had heard me come in, but apparently not because I found him peacefully asleep in a mound of blankets with his headphones still on and his laptop in front of him still playing  _ Nakitai Watashi wa Neko wo Kaburu  _ ( _ A Whisker Away _ ). 

I sighed, he loves the movie (it  _ was  _ super cute), but every time since the first time he watched it he’s fallen asleep. The reason why is unknown. Opting to do the most logical thing, I flick him in the head. He took it well, I think.

He startles awake with immediate response, struggling in his blankets which he wrapped around himself. 

_ What an idiot. Why do I like him? _ (He’s smarter than ya, ‘Samu. I know! So shaddup.)

After a short moment, he calms down.

“Hi. Are ya cold?” I ask.

“No, I’m currently overheating…” a pause, “what do you think, idiot?”

I shrugged. “Who knows, maybe ya made a revolutionary discovery that it wasn’t as cold as ya thought since the s’morning.”

“No, I haven’t, but if I did you’d be the first to know.”

Suna stood up but kept a blanket wrapped around him. The blanket was the one his dad got him for Christmas one year. It was plaid in different shades of red. It was also a wool blanket, making it super cozy and warm. I would know, I’ve fallen asleep with it. Though it’s not quite the right size for two guys over 180 centimeters.

“Are we going?” he asked, motioning to the front door. I walk out and he follows. I could hear his socks dragging across the carpeted hallway.

Once we were in my room, I took out the bag of food I got from the convenience store.

Today was “Convenience Thursday”. (Not a very catchy name, is it? Suna named it.) It was the day when we wouldn’t go down to the dining hall or make our own food. We were too done with the week to do anything productive. We got convenience food basically.

I’d picked up some karaage fried chicken, a yakisoba bun, and a bag of gummies. The gummies were for Suna mainly, but I already swiped a few. I would probably snatch more off him too.

When I turned back around, Suna was sitting on my bed already bundled in his own blanket again. I carried the still warm karaage over to the bed with two water bottles that were in the mini-fridge I’d gotten for my birthday last year.

Suna poked a single hand out of the blanket to take his karaage, I set his water down beside him.

“What’dya wanna do?” I asked as I ripped off a chunk of the chicken and began chewing. “Videogames?”

“That’s fine. As long as I don’t have to move much.”

“You won’t.”

Unlike Suna, I had a TV in my room. It was small, but for my purposes, it worked. Sometimes it was a little hard to see if we were trying to read something, but that was fine because I’d gotten it at a junk shop for cheap. It even still worked for the most part!

I hooked up The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword and handed the controller to Suna. It was a single-player game, but we switched for different parts of the game or for an amount of time. He would play one part, I’d play another. I gave it to him first because I was starving and needed to eat. Suna was always less hungry.

We restarted the game a week or two ago, so we had only just gotten to the Surface. Suna got started right away while I ignored the gameplay and focused on my food. It was way more important.

I tore into the chicken, my first bite already taking more than half of it into my mouth. (Sounds kinda dirty tho…) After chewing for .2 seconds, I tossed the rest in. On my plate rested six more pieces of the fried chicken. Which were eventually all finished in 25 minutes.

When I looked back out at the TV, Suna was making his way closer to the Korok Forest. He looked back at me and held the remote and nunchuck controller out to me. “Do you wanna play?” Suna asked.

“Nah, ya can keep on playin’,” I replied. Suna nodded and turned back to the screen, the only lights on were the lamp on the desk in my room and the TV, which illuminated Suna’s face. His face seemed even more sleepy-looking in this light.

And in all honesty, he probably was sleepy. I’d only woken him up a short while ago, and his classes had been taking more and more of a toll on him as finals got closer. I too was sleepy, but his courses were harder.

I ripped open the bag of gummies, almost making them spill. Oh, actually, a few did spill, but you’ll be the only ones to know that I ate seven sour gummies off the floor of my dorm and didn’t care. Why would I? They were perfectly clean and fine. I’m not sure Atsumu’s boyfriend would approve. Exactly why he won’t find out. After that fiasco, I pulled another gummy from the bag and leaned over to Suna. He only spared a single glance at me before leaning forward and eating the gummy out of my outstretched hand.

This continued until the whole bag had been eaten, most of the gummies I fed to him, but I did eat a few in between.

“Shouldn’t I eat actual food?” Suna questioned with a raised eyebrow, his eyes didn’t move from the screen.

“Do ya want to?”

“No.”

“I figured.”

I checked the time. It was 7:03 PM. “Hey, Suna, I think it’s my turn now.”

“Okay.” Suna handed the Wii remote and nunchuck to me, and I began to make my way through the Korok Forest.

I’d been playing for an hour and a half then switched with Suna. Another hour and a half and it was my turn again.

By the time Suna is yawning and my eyes are wanting to be shut permanently instead of a few second blinks, it’s 11:24 PM. We’re cleaning up our mess, I’m turning off the Wii and putting it away while Suna is throwing away the trash. His blanket has stayed on the whole time. I don’t actually know what he’s wearing underneath beside his white sweater that peeks out where he wrapped the blanket.

Suna yawns before saying, “I’ll be going now, maybe I won’t have ice covering my toes in the morning.”

“Least tomorrow is a Friday, the last day of the week. Then we can lay around and sleep in,” I replied.

Suna nodded with a flicked up hand as he walked out the door. The blanket still dragging behind him. I smiled softly and didn’t bother locking the door, even after changing into pajamas. I had a feeling someone would want to come in later because they were cold.

And I was right. In just under an hour, there was a knock on my door just as I felt that he wasn’t going to return and I could fall asleep. Blearily, I stood up with a slight sway and trudged to the door, swinging it open to reveal Suna standing wrapped up in the same blanket as earlier. Except now he carried a pillow too.

I sighed, and pulled the door open more, to which Suna responded by slipping inside before I shut and locked the door behind him. The sigh was not out of tiredness or annoyance, but out of indearance and love. Suna was so endearing.

By the time I turned around, Suna was already on my bed with his pillow laid next to mine. I plodded over to the bed and sat down beside Suna, who was laying down. He looked up to me.

“I got cold, your room is warmer…” Suna mumbled tiredly.

“Sure,” I answered, “but ri’ now, we need some sleep.”

“You’re the one not laying down.”

I lay down quickly, pulling the blankets over me. I noticed Suna’s blanket was one of them. “Nuh-uh.”

“Whatever.” Suna turned over and faced the wall.

“Sunaaaa, don’t leave meh!”

Suna groaned while I smiled.

If I woke up with Suna spooning me, who’s to know? If my room was equally as cold as Suna’s, who’s to know? And if after the heat did get fixed and Suna still slept with me in my room, who’s to know? That’s right, just you. And if I don’t care when Suna puts his frostbitten toes against my leg. You’d be the only one to know. That’s just a fact.

**Author's Note:**

> HC:  
> Suna burrows into scarves and it's so CUTE. UGH! That is where my inspo came from. Might write another around that.


End file.
